


seasick

by kaitheuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kim Jongin | Kai-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitheuniverse/pseuds/kaitheuniverse
Summary: Jongdae said even the sun need his rest after a long day. Jongin believed his brother with his whole heart.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	seasick

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for this mess.

A part of Jongin has always belong to the sea, like how fishes needs water to live and human needs oxygen to breath. Even though he was nothing like the other boys his age in the village, his mother and his brother has never treated him less than anything. Jongin was shy while the other boys were rude, they were pale as ghost while Jongin's bronze skin reflected the morning sunlight like he was kissed by the sun itself. Jongin was beautiful and soft while the others were brute and hard; just like how a fisherman (the job every boys in the village were entitled to since they were born) should look like. Even his mother thought she was giving birth to a girl when he was born, but Jongin was proud of his differences. His mother said Jongin's father was a handsome man, and he can't be more proud to inherit his father's bronze skin and soft brown eyes. 

His older brother, Jongdae was a complete opposite of him. He looked exactly like their mother, with his pale skin and dark, dark eyes that seemed to hold the universe in them, sometimes Jongin wonder if it was possible to get lost in it. Their age gap was huge, and the 15 years difference really make Jongin see his brother as his role model since their father died when Jongin was still very young. Jongdae loves his little brother so much, no one even dares to hurt little Jongin in the village despite him being different. Jongdae take the responsibility of their father by working as a fisherman, Jongin was too young to understand the sacrifices Jongdae has done at a very young age of twenty one.

But all Jongin think of was the sea. How the morning sun would paint the skies with soft hues of pink and purple, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks, the feel of sands slipping between his toes, the salty air of the sea breeze and the warm water of the sea when the sun shines after the raining season, he could get lost in his own thoughts as he waited for Jongdae's boat to come back every day when the sun was ready to hide itself again behind the hills after a whole day being up there in the sky in the morning. That's what Jongdae tell him how there could be day and night every day. Jongdae said even the sun need his rest after a long day. Jongin believed his brother with his whole heart.

Just like how Jongin love his mother and his brother, a part of him would always belong to the sea, for the sea was where he came from, and the sea was where the body of his father resides at the bottom of it.


End file.
